I'll Walk
by SaraJane024
Summary: A big fight on what was a wonderful night causesAmu to get into a horrible accident taking away her ability to move her legs.Ikuto stays with her through everything but can his love for her help her to walk again?Inspired by"I'll Walk"by Bucky Covington


_Inspired by "I'll Walk" by Bucky Covington_

~I'll Walk~

"Stop this car right now!" Amu screamed at me louder then she had ever before in one of our fights. Sadly, this was not one of our small, little fights, this was our first big one all because of something that she wouldn't tell me. I didn't want to get Amu madder than she was already so I pull the car to the curb, hoping to try to get an explanation for this fight out of her.

I stopped the car and looked to my side; Amu had tears streaming down her pretty little face. "Amu, what are you crying for?" I sighed and she clinched her fist and shook her head. She went for the door handle but I was faster. I grabbed her hand and asked again. "Amu, what did I do to make you cry?"

She looked at me with sorrow in her eyes, sparkling from tears. "I'll walk Ikuto. You don't understand anything." She choked on her words for a second then started again, this time sounding even sadder and angrier than before. "So just let go of my hand and we'll talk later, but right now I don't even want to look at you. I'll walk the rest of the way home."

I looked back at the windshield, feeling hurt. I don't even know what I did to make her cry. I heard the door open and shut and saw her start walking down the road. She looked beautiful with her pink pony tail swinging back and forth as she walked and her dress that was a black as the night.

~3~

I didn't move the car from where I stopped it, I felt like I was going to be sick and I didn't think I could drive any way. I closed my eyes and thought about everything that had gone on tonight. The dancing, singing, and the cheerful smile of Amu's that night as I held her close. She had been so happy and in the blink of an eye we had gotten into a fight.

My phone went off; telling me someone was calling me. It took every inch of will power I had just to pick it up and answer it. I didn't even bother to look to see who was calling me.

"Hello?" I said into it and was quickly answered by a woman, who sounded to be about 30. "Mr. Tsukiyomi, you need to come by the hospital. Amu Hinamori's been in a horrible accident. She-"

My phone was slung across the seat as I started the car. I took off down the road as fast as I could. I didn't care if I cop saw me I just wanted to get to Amu and fast. What could've happened to her?

~3~

When I got to the hospital the doctors wouldn't let me see Amu. They said they still need to do some stuff to her to try and see if they could fix her legs. She had been hit by a truck and she couldn't move.

I tried pushing threw them it to her room but the doctors were too strong. The pushed me into a chair in the waiting room telling me that if I loved Amu at all then I'd let them do what they needed to do. After that I just sat in the chair, hands covering my face as I cried. It seemed like hours before the doctor came out to get me.

"Her legs still won't move, we tried everything we could to help her." I felt my world crumble before me at that. They said they'd try to fix her! I jumped at the doctor but someone held me back before I could hurt him.

"Fix her!" I yelled. "Fix her right now! Bustard you said you could help her so do it!" My anger started to corrupt my mind. I started to think that they just gave up when they could help her move again. I didn't want Amu to have to use a wheelchair for the rest of her life; it would be like putting her through hell.

"Ikuto…" Amu called me softly from her room. I freed myself from the strong man's grasp and ran in the direction of her voice but when I got to her room I couldn't go any farther than the door way. It was a horrible sight to see the one you love in.

Amu lay on the bed, above the covers, her skin was pale and sick looking and her hair was a tangled mess. Her midnight black dress had been replaced with a hospital gown and her legs were wrapped in bandages with blood still seeping through the cloth.

At the sight of me she managed a weak smile that made tears spill over my eyes again, my poor, beautiful Amu. I walked over to her getting a better look at her, she looked better from the door way. She moved her trembling hand to grab mine, she felt cold.

I took her hand in mine as she talked. "Ikuto, I'm hurt and I don't understand. Let's be quiet and later we'll talk, just please right now hold my hand. And don't worry," she slowly moved her other hand to grab mine that was holding her other; she tightened her grip around my hand. "I'll walk."

~3~

Month after month after month I held her hand through everything she had to go through, from therapy to everyday activities. I promised her I'd never let her go again no matter what happened, and I stayed true to that promise.

One spring afternoon, about a year since the accident, I took her into the woods. It was her favorite place to be and I could see why, this place was beautiful. We were in a little open area surrounded by blooming trees and you could just see the sun sinking below them. The sunset lighting made everything seem even more colorful and peaceful.

Amu sat quietly in her wheelchair, head tilted back with her eyes closed to enjoy the warmness of the sun upon her face. She looked breath taking. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small box I had got earlier on that week. I got down on one knee in front of her and opened the box to reveal a ring with a shining jewel as pink as Amu's hair.

I moved to grab her hand, startling her from her day dreaming. She looked into my eyes and smile sweetly, I smiled back at her and moved the box to where she could see it. She gasped and covered her mouth. 'I-Ikuto?" she said through her fingers.

"Amu," I didn't have to ask her, she already knew the question I was going to ask. She pushed herself out of the wheelchair with her hands; she wrapped her arms around my neck as we both hit the ground. "Of course Ikuto!" she yelled through happy tears and kisses me.

I slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her hand. "I love you Amu."

"I love you to, Ikuto."

~3~

Planning the wedding hadn't been easy but we had gotten through it. SO now here I stand at the far end of a church waiting for my beautiful bride to be wheeled down the aisle by her father.

As people come up to congratulate us on reaching this day I can't help but to think of how I could've lost her in the accident. The truck drive could hit her hard and killed her but he had just taken her ability to walk, and her dream of being walked down the aisle on her wedding day. But I can't hate him for it, it really wasn't his fault. He just did see her.

The music starts to play and I'm snapped from my thoughts. I look at the door where Amu will be coming from; I can't wait to see her up her with me and promising to share our lives with each other forever.

As the door opens everyone lets out of gasp of shook, including me. Amu's coming from behind the door, but not in her wheelchair. Her father's helping to keep her steady as she _walks _down to me. As her dad hands her to me she stumbles a bit but soon steads herself, she's almost like a child learning to walk for the first time.

She looks right into my eyes and smiles with pride as she whispers "I told you I'd walk."


End file.
